A mobile computing device may execute one or more applications that facilitate shopping, banking, accessing web based services, or engaging in electronic transactions via the mobile computing device. Data accessed and utilized by these applications can include application-specific data (e.g., payment transactions and user log-in information) and/or sensor captured data (e.g., location or environmental data). However, these applications are often confined to a security “sandbox” that isolates application programs, preventing malicious or malfunctioning programs from damaging or snooping on the rest of your computer system. The sandbox may provide a tightly controlled set of resources for guest programs to run in, so that network access, the ability to inspect the host system, or the ability to read from input devices are disallowed or heavily restricted. Thus, access to data used by each application can also be heavily restricted.